watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
WataMote Chapter 156
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis This chapter is divided into sections and directly follows the previous chapter. Yoshida-san's O.K. (吉田さんはOK) Tomoko enters the train for her trip to school and sees Reina. They greet one another, and Rena asks Tomoko if she takes this train. Tomoko stammers in the affirmative then asks if it is also Rena's train. Rena reminds that Yoshida borrowed her bike the day previously. Standing across from them, Fūka notices the two standing together. She inwardly wonders that Tomko is with that "kid" (子・''ko'') from her class, which would make a stranger combination than Tomoko and Katō. Rena continues that it has been a long time since she has ridden the train. Fūka inwardly admits that she is still worried about the previous day: "After all, did she touch Asuka's breasts?!" and she considers asking directly. Rena continues her conversation with Tomoko. She mentions that Anna claimed that Tomoko performed oral on Yoshida and asks her if that is true. Tomoko stammers her denial and explains that it was a dog. Stunned, Rena asks her how it happened. Tomoko explains that when she asked the dog to beg, the dog performed cunnilingus on Yoshida. "Seriously? He wasn't a 'butter dog' eh?!" Rena replies. To herself Fūka recoils: "What a vulgar conversation while on the train!" but she then rationalizes that it may be better for her to ask "such a person than Asuka." Fūka walks up to them and asks Tomoko directly if she touched Katō's breasts the day before. Both Rena and Tomoko are surprised by this question. Tomoko stammers that she cannot really talk about "things like boobs" in public since it would be "rude to Katō-san." Inwardly the blushing and enraged Fūka screams that Tomoko had been openly talking about "cunnilingus and penises!" but she merely concedes, "that may be true, right." The cover picture depicts a disturbed Fūka walking the hallway. At a distance, Yoshinori Kiyota talks with Wada as Tomoki walks past them. Holding a rolled-up poster, Mako walks a few paces behind him, while Akari watches Tomoki walking away from behind them. Nakamura, an unnamed friend of Tomoki, smiles and hold Sayaka's left wrist; Sayaka appears upset and is pushing him away with her right hand. In the foreground, Miyazaki turns to Minami who is approaching her. Lucky Sexual Harassment (ラッキーセケハラ・rakki seke hara) Sitting next to her, Katō looks up from her phone and wishes Tomoko a good morning. Sweating, Tomoko returns the greeting. When she notices that Katō is smiling as she works her phone, Tomoko inwardly feels relieved that Katō does not appear bothered by what happened the day before. As she stares at Katō, Katō appears surrounded by anime''sque sparkles. Tomoko rationalizes that "boobs are a high hurdle," but touching her hair would not be sexual harassment. Katō notices her staring and pleasantly asks what is wrong. Tomoko stammers that though she could not touch her "boobs" the day before, she thinks she could touch her hair. Katō blushes, places her hands between her legs, and sheepishly asks, "Eh?! Hair?" Tomoko quickly protests that she means the hair on Katō's head! Katō replies that Tomoko suprised her, then starts laughing. Blushing and sweating, Tomoko nervously laughs with her. Looking down, Tomoko thinks that the situation turned more erotic that if she ''did touch Katō's breasts. After all, she rationalizes, she thinks she can study hard with this sexual harassment, "thank you very much!" Short-Lived Joy (めかよろこび・''mekayorokobi'') Sitting at her desk, Yuri observes Kakkun chatting with Mike. She thinks that there is only one more minute until home room, and she hopes that it will be a good day. Just out of the view of the panel, Minami sits exclaiming that she just made it. She tells Mako that she overslept, and she was lucky that the bus arrived ten minutes late. The unseen Ogino announces that homeroom is about to start as Yuri stares ahead. Regret (こうかい・''kōkai'') Hina approaches Tomoko who is sitting at her desk with a magazine. Hina ask her what she is doing, and Tomoko replies by asking if she has scissors. She does not and calls out to Okada to ask if she has a pair while Tomoko protests. Wada turns to her and offers his. With them all watching, Tomoko sheepishly cuts out a picture from a magazine of sexily clad teenage girls. Banishment (出禁・''dekin'') In the foreground, two anonymously drawn girls chat. One states that "Koharu-chan" is coming to Class 3-4. The other rhetorically asks if it is her or has Minami has been coming by recently, which she finds hilarious. Behind them, a scowling Kayo stares at the sitting and dejected Emiri Uchi. Behind Kayo, Nagi (Girl with Glasses) kindly asks Uchi if she has still not apologized to Tomoko. Uchi mutters that she has not. Kayo sternly states that she thinks that anyone would be angry at being called "gross" (キモい). Looking down at her desk, Uchi sheepishly protests that being called "gross" is not an insult to her. She is interrupted by Minami addressing the two girls as "Sachii" and "Norii." Norii remarks that Minami should just join their class already. Minami then overhears Uchi explain emphatically that, "Anyways . . ! Kuroki's gross!" and without "gross" Kuroki is not Kuroki, and if the gross was removed, there would be nothing left. Excited, Minami asks her what she is talking about: "You're talking about Kuroki being gross?! Awesome!" Minami then produces a picture on her phone of when Tomoko received make-up from Katō. Uchi takes the phone and studies the picture closely while remarking that she knew about it, and it is beyond disgusting. She asks Minami to send it to her, and Minami eagerly asks her for her Line address. She sends it to Uchi's phone and thinks that while Uchi is only a "B Ranked" person, she is now a friend. She helpfully adds that, earlier, Tomoko hiked her skirt really short. Uchi curtly orders her to never come to her class with "that filthy face" again. Rumor (噂・''uwasa'') As Tomoki stands in his class, Akari watches him. She inwardly notes that recently he always goes somewhere during breaks. She suspects that with all of the rumors going around, it must be difficult to stay in class. She laments that even though they are finally in the same class, they do not talk much. Sayaka greets her, pleasantly asks why she does not look well, and she invites her to get some fresh air. As they lean out a corridor window, Sayaka remarks that it is not like her to be depressed. Inwardly, Akari rages that it is all Sayaka's fault as she recalls Sayaka loudly scolding her in class about how she heard that Tomoki groped an upperclasswoman, and since Akari said that she get over saying that she wanted to see Tomoki's dick Unmentionables. Akari corrects her thinking by noting that Sayaka has always tried to do her best for her. Sayaka reveals that she has become friendly with Tomoki's friend Nakamura, and she offers to ask him about Tomoko for her. Nakamura arrives and greets her. Akari listens to them seemingly argue and insult one another over him borrowing a textbook. After he leaves, a blushing Sayaka mutters that he is "truly stupid." Akari smiles. She inwardly regrets becoming irritated with Sayaka for becoming friendly with a guy while she has gone nowhere with Tomoki, especially when Sayaka always cheers her on. She vows to cheer Sayaka now. She asks when Sayaka became close to Nakamura, but Sayaka denies that they are. When Akari insists that the two looked like they get along, Sayaka retorts that they are talking about Nakamura. Akari should remember him from middle school, Sayaka insists, and she lists his odious qualities. Akari slyly asks if it would then be alright if she fell in love with him. Sayaka looks stunned. She finally replies that Akari is wasting her time, and he only has good looks. When she asks Akari about Tomoki, Akari giggles and thinks that she has never seen Sayaka so worked up. As Akari tries to confess that she was joking, Sayaka hysterically insists that Nakamura probably has a small Unmentionable, the type of which she suspects would not satisfy Akari! As Akari blandly listens, Sayaka continues to rant that Tomoki probably has a "huge Unmentionable" which would make him perfect for "a lover of massive Unmentionables" like Akari! Akari starts to calmly reply while wondering if she should respond that it is fine since she is her best friend. Anxious about Her (気になるあいつ・''kininaruaitsu'') Miyazaki stops Mako as they pass in the hallway. Mako notes that it is rare to see Miyazaki by herself. Miyazaki asks her if she is friends with Tomoko, and when Mako replies that she is, Miyazaki asks her if Tomoko has said anything about Uchi. Mako has not heard anything, but she suggests that Tomoko may have said something to Yuri or Nemoto and offers to ask them. Miyazaki insists that it is fine. After entering the classroom, Miyazaki thinks that Tomoko was always alone during her second year, and she wonders what happened. As she hears someone says, "What's this?! Isn't it erotic?" she recalls that Tomoko was recently with Katō. She turns to see Wada explain to Yoshinori that he borrowed the magazine from Tomoko. While in her mind she recalls Tomoko confessing to Katō that she is a "huge pervert," then Fūka talking to Tomoko and Rena on the train that moring, she thinks, unlike Uchi, she has never shown any interest in her until now. She recalls the shocked look in Uchi's eyes as she thinks, "Kuroki-san?" She then recalls passing in the train with Tomoko grabbing on to her, and she sees Uchi standing on the platform watching them stunned. She recalls hearing Uchi start to ask her if she and Tomko "are really?" Miyazaki replied, at the time, that while she is "anxious" about her, she does not want to be Tomoko's friend (友達・''tomodachi''). Two Seater (二人乗り・''futarinori'') Tomoko stands with Yoshida, Mako, and Yuri in the hallway. Yuri asks Yoshida if she really came by motorbike that day. Yoshida replies that she borrowed it from a friend. Mako asks her if she is okay since she will be punished if she is caught riding it in her uniform. Yoshida insists that it is fine if no one sees it, only to be interrupted by an overhead announcement directing her to come to the Student Counseling Room (生徒指導室・''shidōshitsu'') "immediately." "Seriously?" Yoshida protests while Tomoko thinks that the "flag (フラグ)" got tripped rather quickly. Then she hears the announcement that she, too, must come to the Student Counseling Room immediately. The chapter closes with: "Kuroki Tomoko, Yoshida Masaki: Discipline (謹慎・''kinshin'')." Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Reina *Fūka Sasaki *Masaki Yoshida *Asuka Katō *Anna Haruna (mentioned) *Yoshinori Kiyota *Wada *Tomoki Kuroki *Mako Tanaka *Akari Iguchi *Nakamura (previously unnamed friend of Tomoki) *Sayaka *Miyazaki *Koharu Minami *Yuri Tamura *Kakkun *Mike *Ogino (unseen) *Hina Nemoto *Akane Okada *Sachii (anonymously drawn girl) *Norii (anonymously drawn girl) *Kayo *Emiri Uchi *Nagi (Girl with Glasses) Referbacks and Forwards *'A Girl and Her Dog:' in that chapter, the term ちんちん (chinchin), which means both "beg" and "penis" is not censored in the Japanese. In this chapter, Fūka's form of the word (チンコ・''chinko'') based on that term for "penis" is censored (チ●コ). The Japanese slang for cunnilingus (クンニ・''kunni'')' '''is censored in the Japanese (ク●ニ) in both chapters. *'"A Girl is No One!":' Minami previously talks with all three of her anonymously drawn friends in Chapter 129. She first addresses Sachi by name in Chapter 122. *'"A Boy has a Name":' Nakamura was the one who insulted Akari's cookies in Chapter 41. *'"Insults?" "Compliments!":' Uchi panicked and called Tomoko (キモい) "disgusting/creepy" in Chapter 152. *'Glamour Girl:' Tomoko received her make-up in Chapter 135. The ''Omake reveals that Uchi observed this and Tomoko's "enthusiastic" reaction. *'Skirting the Issue:' Hina and Katō convinced Tomoko to try to roll up the waistband of her skirt in Chapter 148. *'Rumors:' Chapter 145 reveales that his class knows about Grope Gate. *'Dick Incident:' the original occurs in Chapter 91, then Sayaka defends Akari's interest in Tomoki's . . . keychain . . . in Chapter 95 in case you have forgotten. *'"I'm a Colossal ''Pervert, Blackadder!":' Tomoko confessed this in Chapter 140. *'"I Can Explain!":' Uchi saw Tomoko thrown onto Miyazaki in Chapter 145. This chapter suggests that Miyazaki actually noticed Uchi watching them. *'"You Run One Time, Tomoko? You Get a Set of Chains!"' The next chapter reveals that Tomoko has been sentenced to detention for a week in school in the Student Councilling Room. Cultural References *'Butter Dog''' (バター犬・batā''ken''):' pornography where the actress rubs butter on certain areas of her body, such as her elbows . . . probably, which a dog then licks. No, ''WataMote Wiki will not only not provide a link to that, you have been reported to the Student Counseling Room for punishment "for your own good." Searching for that term will earn you a "night in the Box!" *'''Hair Apparent: to be fair to Katō, Tomoko does not use the more specific word for hair on the head: 髪 (kami). She instead uses a generic term for "hair," or "fur,": 毛 (ke). Hence she corrects herself with 髪の毛 (kami no ke). The word for pubic hair is 陰毛 (inmō) because WataMote Wiki cares. *'Strawberries?:' present as a background to the dialogue between Tomoko and Asuka regarding the relevant location of Asuka's hair, similar to cute chicks peeping as a background when she looks at Tomoko's eyes in Chapter 106. From the Credit Where Credit is Due Department, reddit user Doki-Doki notes the connection between "strawberries" (いちご・''ichigo'') and lesbian (ゆり・''yuri'') characters. Ichigo Moesaki is one example. *'"Reading is Fundamental!":' as the "Fanilators" of Slide World Threeexplain, Tomoko cuts out a picture of "The Most Erotic Thing to ever be published in a shōnen magazine!" *'"You'll Learn the Rules!":' the bizarre rules of Japanese high schools are legendary and a staple for manga and anime. While WataMote Wiki could not find a specific rule against traveling by a scooter, given the links it would not be surprised if some justified such a rule. Given that Tomoko's school allows a great variety of hair styles, including dying hair, as well as rather loose rules on wearing the uniform, it seems rather progressive, though many series allow that to provide variety in character depictions. Still, smoking anywhere, at anytime, and searching for pictures of genitalia remain forbiden, Tomoko! Trivia *'Fūka's Misunderstanding:' Tomoko and Rena do not actually say "penis." As explained in the relevant chapter, the word for "beg" is the same for the polite Japanese term for "penis." Overhearing, Fūka thought Tomoko said "penis." *'Tomoko Buys it for the Articles:' the magazine targets teenage boys with "erotic" (エロい・ero''i'') pictures. WataMote Wiki ''does not judge. *'"Friends? Or . . . Friends?":' Miyazaki uses the common term for "friends (友達・''tomodachi)," not the term she uses for "close friendship (仲良し・''nakayoshi'')" in Chapter 152. Memorable Moments *Tomoko and Rena discuss Best in Show. . . . *Wada, Hina, and Okada's individual responses to Tomoko's cutting out pictures. *If Miyazaki does not now understand what has been happening to Uchi, WataMote Wiki is disappoint! More to the point, Uchi's question to her meant something more than Miyazaki originally thought, as she may finally understand. *It is revealed that Rena is in class 3-6. Quotes *"I heard from Anna, is it true that you licked Masaki?" – Rena *"What a vulgar conversation while on the train!" – Fūka *"Ucchī, have you still not apologized to Kuroki-san?" – Girl with Glasses *"Anyways . . ! If not gross she wouldn't be Kuroki. Take away the gross and you have nothing left!" – Uchi *"Never come to this class with that filthy face again." – Uchi to Minami *"He's perfect for a lover of massive dicks like you, Akari!" – Sayaka *"Miya-chan . . . so you and Kuroki really are?" – Uchi *"I guess I'm curious about what kind of person she is, but I don't really want to be her friend..." – Miyazaki Gallery Detective Fūka c156.png|'"For Science!"' Sachi Nori c156.png|'Red:' Sachii Yellow: Norii I Got Your Picture c156.png|''Also'' . . . "For Science!" Kayo Scolds Uchi c156.png|Kayo Scolds Uchi Miyazaki Realization English c156.png|'Note:' Slide World Three translation does not render "やっぱり黒木のこと. . ." accurately. Akari Sly c156.png|Sly Akari Do Not Mess with the Uchi c156.png|'Not Shown:' How to Win Friends and Influence People Navigation Category:Volume 16 Category:WataMote Chapters